


Ficlets from Remnant

by RogueWolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Ficlets Collection, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 16,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of prompt fics I've gotten on tumblr, focusing primarily on Ironqrow (James/Qrow), Crime Dads (Junior/Roman), and Portbleck (Oobleck/Port). New tags will be added in each chapter's notes section.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss Me? - Ironqrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Ironwrow

“Stop worrying, Qrow,” James said, “you look fine.”

Qrow ignored him and plucked at his hair, certain something was out of place. James sighed and pushed himself away from the wall and wrapped his hands around Qrow. “Qrow,” he said again, “stop worrying.”

“I can’t help it,” Qrow grumbled. He tilted his head in the mirror and James shifted, blocking Qrow’s view of the mirror. Qrow scowled and James just looked at him blandly.

“This is ridiculous,” Qrow said, feeling his shoulders slump. “I’m going to fuck everything up. Oz is going to hate me when he finds out about this.”

“No you won’t and no he won’t,” James said sternly. “You are more than capable of being headmaster until we find Ozpin.” His eyes went distant and Qrow knew he was seeing the battlefield that Beacon had become, the carnage and destruction that had littered the streets. “Oz will be proud of you,” James finally said. “There may no longer be a school, but until we are able to stabilize the area, the people in that region are going to need a leader.”

“I should’ve just let Glynda be the headmistress,” Qrow protested, but it was an empty protest. They had already gone over this, numerous times. Glynda was good at taking charge but she was too sharp, too distant. Ozpin, for all his mysteriousness, had had a way of making people feel welcomed, safe, and protected. The same trait that Qrow possessed.

“I can’t look for Ozpin and keep an eye on everyone in Beacon,” Qrow pointed out.

“You don’t have to,” James replied. “Glynda will send you reports. And there will be breaks between your searches, more than enough time to come back. Remember, Ozpin liked to stay in his tower; the people just need to know that there will be someone there who they can go to.”

“I know,” Qrow sighed, and let himself fall forward to rest against James. “You don’t need to keep reminding me.” His fingers itched for his flask, but Glynda and James had convinced him that it would be a bad to make his first announcement as headmaster drunk. It meant that Qrow was entirely too sober to deal with the crowd of reporters waiting for him in the next room.

“Hey, James?” Qrow’s voice was muffled against James’ coat. “Will you…” James could feel Qrow’s hands clench around his. “I just want…he trailed off and made a low rumble of annoyance.

James smiled, understanding what Qrow was too nervous to ask. He untangled their hands and reached under Qrow’s chin, tilting his head back so he could see his face.

Qrow looked like he normally did, just neater, but James could see beyond that, could see the way Qrow’s shoulders were tensed and the tightness around his mouth. Qrow smirked, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

He was scared, James realized. Scared of disappointing Ozpin and Glynda and him.

James leaned in and pressed his lips to Qrow’s in a chaste, comforting kiss that had Qrow staring up at him. "I trust you,” James whispered against Qrow’s mouth. I have faith that you will do well.“ He kissed Qrow again, harder this time, but still gentle. "If you can’t trust yourself, trust me.”

Qrow blinked and then smiled, his eyes softening. “I trust you,” he said, and pushed himself for another kiss. “I will always trust you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off ironwoodisbae's prompt: Kiss me.


	2. You did what?! - Ironqrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Ironqrow  
> Tags: Fluff, Qrow is a birb and eats birb food, Even when he's a human

“Looks like the path is clear, we should be good for a few more hours.”

“Yeah, sure, Jimmy, just give me a few minutes, I’m hungry.”

James looked over at where Qrow was sprawled out by their fire and frowned. “We ran out of rations an hour ago, Qrow. There’s nothing to eat until we make our next drop zone.”

Qrow shrugged. “There’s plenty of stuff to eat, you’re just not looking close enough.” He picked something up from his cupped hand and ate it, humming thoughtfully. “You know,” he said, tilting his head at James. “It’s kind of funny how different everything tastes when you’re human.” He offered his hand up to James. “You want some?”

James frowned harder and walked over; he cupped one hand around Qrow’s and gently moved his fingers away. He stared at the mess of crickets and beetles, crushed bits of flower and bark, and a spider slowly making its way up Qrow’s wrist, before knocking Qrow’s hand away and stepping back, shuddering. 

The insects went flying, Qrow unable to close his fist in time, and all he was able to catch were a few pieces of bark. “What the hell, Jimmy! I was going to eat that!”

James resisted the urge to wipe his hands on his pants, for all he knew he could be wiping insects onto them. “You’re kidding,” he said, tone flat. 

“I’m not,” Qrow said, rising to his feet. “Do you know how long it took me to find those beetles? I’ve been searching for hours!”

“You know I don’t like bugs,” Jimmy said, eyeing his canteen. It’d be a waste of water to wash his hands, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was crawling over his skin. 

“Since when?” Qrow asked, and he actually sounded surprised, enough so that James forgot about his canteen and looked back at him.

“Since forever. I’ve never liked them, never will.”

“Oh, well,” Qrow said, looking anywhere but at James. “I guess I owe you an apology?”

“I’ll be fine,” James said, and stuffed his flesh hand into his pocket. He’d like to see a bug try to crawl in there. “It’s not like I ate any.”

“Mmm,” Qrow said, and James looked up so fast he neck ached.

“Qrow,” he said, “what did you do?”

“It’s a funny story, really. Complete accident. It’s not like I knew you didn’t like bugs, it’s not exactly been a conversation starter.”

“ _ **Qrow**_ ,” James growled, “What. Did. You. Do?”

Qrow shrugged nervously, and ran a hand through his hair. “I might have been adding a couple crickets, ok and some beetles, maybe a worm or two, to dinner the last few nights.”

James felt himself grow cold, suddenly nauseous, the memories of the soups they’d been eating flashing through his head. “You did what?!” James demanded. He sounded breathless, not quite himself. “You put bugs in my food?!”

“They’re a good source of protein,” Qrow argued. “We need all the help we can get out here.”

James stared at Qrow, then spun on his heel and headed towards the path. “I am not kissing you whenever we’re outside, Qrow. I’m not kissing you until you brush your teeth and rinse your mouth.” He stomped off, leaving Qrow behind. “Bugs,” he muttered angrily, “Why did it have to be bugs?”

Qrow watched him go and then squatted, casting about for any of the insects that James had knocked out of his hand. He finally found a cricket and popped it into his mouth with a smile, before standing up and following James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based of ssswampert's prompt: “Hey! I was gonna eat that!” + “YOU DID WHAT?!”


	3. Battle Crazed - Ironqrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Ironqrow  
> Tags: NSFW, Handjob, Sex in Public Places

“I told you I never missed,” James said smugly. 

Qrow laughed into James’ shoulder. “Yeah, you did.” He slipped his hands under James’s coat and hooked his thumbs into the belt loops. “Almost missed that beowolf, though.”

“Hardly,” James said dryly. “It was simply more efficient to shoot the ursa and have its spikes take out the beowolf.” He ran his hands through Qrow’s hair, tugging until Qrow’s head was angled up far enough that he could see his eyes. “And you know how much I….appreciate efficiency.”

Qrow’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he pushed himself, one hand still hooked onto James’ belt loops, the other twining its way around James’ neck and pulling him down for a quick kiss. “Like that?”

James kissed him back gently and then swung Qrow, lifting him off the ground to press him against the wall and crowding into Qrow’s space, his hands everywhere. “This,” James said between kisses, “is a much more efficient use of my time.”

Qrow gasped when James bit down on his neck, his hands coming up to grab James’ shoulders and hold him in place. “I’d be a lot more impressed if you were actually doing something,” Qrow quipped, then groaned when James reached a hand down to palm the front of his pants, fingers wrapping the base of his cock.

“Impressed now?” James asked and bit the edge of Qrow’s ear. “How about now?” and he tugged, ignoring Qrow’s sudden arch against him.

“Tease,” Qrow muttered. He hitched himself higher up the wall, letting James support all his weight. He moved his arms to rest around James’s neck, pulling at him until James moved closer, and Qrow could lean over to nip at his bottom lip then kiss him.

James let out a satisfied little moan and the hand on Qrow’s cock tightened. Qrow hissed against James’ mouth and then he was kissing him harder, desperately, his hips thrusting up against James’s hand. And James was letting him go, and Qrow felt weightless, only his legs wrapped around James’ waist holding him off the ground. And then Qrow felt James pushing his shirt up, fingers brushing against bare skin and Qrow shuddered, tightening his grip around James, arching into the touch. 

James chuckled and pressed a kiss to Qrow’s throat, while his fingers unbuckled Qrow’s belt, sliding it out of the loops and then unbuttoning his pants. He toyed with the zipper, dragging it up and down until Qrow growled at him and dug his heels into James. “If you don’t touch me right now you’re going to regret it.”

“How terrifying.” James said, but he obliged Qrow and pulled the zipper down so he could reach in and wrap his hand around Qrow. And Qrow gasped at the feeling, because it was James’ _metal_ hand and it was so cold and Qrow was so hot. And James was _smirking_ …the bastard _knew_ what all that metal did to Qrow and he twisting his wrist just right and Qrow came  embarrassingly fast.

They slumped against the wall after, Qrow panting into James’ neck while James pressed kisses against his shoulders. Qrow finally tilted his head and looked up at James out of the corner of his eyes. “What about you?”

“What about me?” James asked, and nipped at the skin that shown through a rip in Qrow’s shirt.  

Qrow reached down to trace the outline of James’ cock. “Not interested?”

James caught Qrow’s hand and held it against his side. “I’m more than interested, Qrow. But I also want to do this on my bed, watching you ride me.” Qrow shuddered and James grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off this prompt: Post Battle Antics Ironqrow. Both alive, keyed up, and full of energy. Cue sloppy makeouts and/or something suggestive.


	4. Cotton Candy and Goats - Ironqrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Ironqrow  
> Tags: Fluff, Tiny!Ruby, Tiny!Penny

It was the start of of Signal Elementary’s spring break and all anyone could talk about was the new fairgrounds that had finally been completed the week before. The city had brought in as many performers as possible and everyone was eager to try the new rides and games.

“Come on, Uncle Qrow!” Ruby cried and tugged on his hand. “We’re never gonna get there!”

“Hold your horses, kiddo,” Qrow laughed. “There’s plenty of time. The fair’s not going anywhere.”

“But Weiss told me that if you didnt get there early, you couldn’t do anything!” Ruby stared at up at him, her eyes wide. “So we need to hurry!”

Qrow knelt down and ruffled her hair.“Don’t worry, have I ever let you down?” Ruby shook her head furiously. “If we miss something today, I’ll bring you back tomorrow.”

“You promise?” Ruby asked hopefully. She held up a tiny pinky to Qrow.

“Yeah, kid,” he said, wrapping his own pinky around hers and shaking them. “I promise.”

Ruby grinned and cheered loudly before turning away and skipping down the sidewalk. “ We’re going to the fair! We’re going to the fair!”

Qrow grinned and stuffed his hands into his pockets, following behind his niece at a more leisurely place.

They hadn’t been walking long before Qrow heard an excited,“ Ruby!” and saw a red-headed little girl running down the sidewalk towards them.

“Penny!” Ruby squealed and dashed forward. The two girls hugged each other fiercely before hopping around in a circle, babbling excitedly about the fair.

“I thought we were meeting at your place,” Qrow said. “Don’t tell me you got bored.”

James smiled as he walked up to Qrow.“ Let’s go with over excited. One of Penny’s classmates was over yesterday and wouldn’t stop talking about how she got to pet a goat.”

Qrow raised an eyebrow skeptically. “A goat.”

“A baby goat,” James clarified.

“Ah, well, it’s nice to know Penny has her priorities straight,” Qrow said dryly. “All these new rides and shows and junk food and she picks a goat.”

“ Stop that,” James said. He nudged Qrow with an elbow sternly, but there was a smile on his face. “Unlike some people I could name, Penny’s never been out of the city. Animals are still new to her. Besides,” James continued, watching as Ruby and Penny hopped over the cracks in the sidewalk. “She’s only seven. At that age, I believe small, furry animals are far more important than roller coasters.”

“But they’re not more important than cotton candy,” Qrow laughed.

“But not cotton candy,” James agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off AniPendragon's prompt:  
> Ironqrow takes tiny Penny and tiny Ruby to the fair (probably a mundane AU!)


	5. Wanna Dance? - Ironqrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Ironqrow  
> Tags: Fluff

“Ya know, most people at dances actually, for some weird reason, dance.”

James stiffened, not expecting Qrow’s voice in his ear or the hand curving itself around his waist. “I am merely here as a supervisor,” he told Qrow. “It’s the students’ dance, not mine. I won’t intrude on one of the few times they can be children.”

“Excuses, excuses,” Qrow murmured. He pulled James into one of the many alcoves, the column hiding them from the view of the dance floor. “I’m sure your students would be _delighted_ to see the all-mighty General dancing.”

“Qrow,” James said, “this isn’t the time or place.”

“For what? A dance? It’s exactly the time and place.” He pulled James closer and mingled their fingers together. “Come on, just one dance? He brought James’ hand up to brush against Qrow’s shirt. “I even dressed up for you.”

It was true, James realized. Qrow’s usual shirts were a cotton-blend, plain and serviceable. The shirt beneath his fingers was smooth and cool, the material draping across Qrow’s body in a way that his regular shirts just didn’t. Qrow turned to the side and James could see Qrow’s cape, made from red silk and hole free. It was shiny, even in the shadows, and James was abruptly reminded of Qrow’s feathers.

“You look nice, Qrow,” James managed to say, and Qrow just smirked up at him.

“I know,” he said simply. He pulled one of James’ hands to rest on his shoulder, and then placed a hand on his hip. “Come on, Jimmy. All I wanna do is dance with you, just you and me, and forget everyone else. They’ll be fine without us.”

“Ok,” James said, leaning into him “just one dance.”

Qrow smiled and together they took one, perfect step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off AniPendragon's prompt: Ironqrow or Portbleck: “Wanna dance?”


	6. Dance with Me - Crime Dads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Crime Dads  
> Tags: Fluff

It was one of the slowest nights Roman had seen; barely fifty were in the club and the atmosphere, while still buoyant, didn’t have the sex crazed, let’s get wasted feel that Roman had come to associate with Junior’s club. 

Neo hopped up onto the stool next to him, smiling happily. 

“Hey cupcake,” Roman said, leaning over to ruffle Neo’s hair. She tolerated it for a few seconds and then batted his hands away. Roman grinned. “How the DJ’ing going? You looked like you were having fun up there.”

 _“Blaze says I’m doing well,”_ Neo signed quickly. _“He thinks I could start doing my own sets soon!”_

“That’s my girl,” Roman said fondly. He looked around the almost empty club. “Everyone seemed to enjoy what you two put on tonight.”

Neo nodded thoughtfully. _“I was kind of happy it was such a small crowd.”_ She looked down, fiddling with the beads around her neck. _“I was afraid they wouldn’t like it,”_ she signed, her hands barely moving. 

“Hey, don’t say that,” Roman pulled Neo into a hug and she sighed, resting her head against his chest. “Remember when I taught you how to pick pockets?” Neo nodded. “I caught you all the time at first, remember?” Neo nodded again. “But now you’re just as good a pickpocket as I am, maybe even better.” He pulled back and chucked Neo under the chin, making her wrinkle her nose at him. “All you need is practice. What have I always told you?”

 _“Practice makes the master,”_ Neo signed, then sighed and leaned forward to kiss Roman on the cheek. _“Thanks, Dad.”_

Roman smiled at her. “Anytime, sweetheart.”

Neo grinned at him again and then bounced off, probably headed back to DJ booth. Roman sipped at his drink and watched as Junior took care of the people left at the other end of the bar. As time trickled on, there were fewer and fewer people left until Junior was locking up. 

Roman slid off his stool and sauntered over. He ran his hands up Junior’s chest and wrapped his fingers around the lapels of Junior’s vest. “Hey handsome,” he purred. “How’d somebody like you in end up in a place like this?”

Junior snorted. “Charming as always, Roman,” but he leaned down, tilting Roman’s head back so he could kiss him. “I’m surprised you’re still awake. This is kind of late for you.”

“Mmm,” Roman agreed and kissed Junior again. “I actually have the day off tomorrow, which means I can stay up late and dance with a tall, dark, mysterious stranger.” He winked at Junior. “Who also makes a damn good margarita.”

“Guess it’s not me,” Junior said sadly. “I’ve never made a margarita in my life.”

Roman gasped and flung a hand back, resting it against his forehead dramatically. “I have never been so vilely betrayed,” he exclaimed. He heard stifled laughter and tilted his head back to see Neo in the empty DJ booth, giggling. “I lied,” he told Junior, “that is the worst form of betrayal.”

Junior’s lips quirked up. “Let me make it up to you,” he said, and towed Roman to the middle of the dance floor. He nodded at Neo who grinned and slipped on a pair of headphones. 

There was a small burst of static and then the club was filled with the sound of a ukulele being plucked slowly. Roman turned to look at Neo, eyebrows raised, and she beamed at him. Roman turned back to Junior, rolling his eyes in amusement as he wrapped his arms around Junior’s neck. “Shall we?” he asked.

Junior pulled him close, resting his hands on Roman’s hip as they started to sway to the music. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off AniPendragons' prompt: CRIME DADS. Slow night at the club. They decide to slow dance together after closing. Neo provides the music.
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's the song Neo played for them.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ThQkrXHdh4)


	7. Apologies - Ironqrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Ironqrow

“Dammit Qrow!” James yanked Qrow into one of the empty classrooms and slammed the door shut. “I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t antagonize Winter anymore.”

Qrow scowled up at him. “No, we agreed that we wouldn’t fight anymore.”

“Then how do you explain what just happened?”

“With _weapons_ , Jimmy,” Qrow stressed. “We agreed not to fight with weapons.” He grinned, cocky as ever. “And we weren’t.”

James’ mouth thinned. “This was neither the time nor the place to be fighting, Qrow. People still remember your fight in the courtyard; I cannot allow you to disrespect Winter like that.” He held up a hand when Qrow started to speak. Qrow rolled his eyes but fell silent. “Disagree with Winter all you like, but _do it in private_.” His shoulders were tense. “I know you two don’t always get along, but in public she’s my right hand. I need you to understand that.”

James was expecting Qrow to argue, he always argued, that he flinched in surprise when Qrow sighed and reached up to cup his face in one hand.

“I’m sorry,” Qrow said gruffly, and James felt his eye go wide. “But I’m not just going to roll over when a problem crops up.”

“Nor do I expect you to,” James responded, overjoyed that Qrow seemed to be listening for once. “I just want you to use a little more discretion when you find yourself in that situation.”

“I’ll try,” Qrow said, pushing himself up to press his lips against James’. “Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off anon's prompt: A Sorry Kiss


	8. Protector - Crime Dads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Crime Dads

Junior sat up with a gasp, heart pounding as he clutched at the sheets. He could feel sweat roll down his neck; his skin was clammy with it. He forced himself to take a deep breath, and then another, until he no longer felt like his chest was squeezing itself shut. 

He rubbed the heel of his palm across his face and sniffed, trying desperately not to cry. There was a sleepy murmur next to him and Roman rolled over to clutch at Junior’s pillow. Junior smiled softly and bent down to press a kiss against Roman’s hair. Roman mumbled something, but didn’t wake up. 

Junior slid out of the bed, making sure to cover Roman with the blanket; it was mid-January and even with the heater going full blast, the apartment was chilly, and Roman hated being cold. He shivered his way to the bathroom and closed the door before flipping on the light. 

He was a mess. He hadn’t gotten his hair cut for a while, and now it stuck up all over his head in messy curls. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked pale. He sighed and splashed some water on his face. The edges of the nightmare flashed through his mind and he keeled forward, reaching out at the last second to grip the sink and keep himself upright. 

His breathing was harsh and uneven, the sound loud in the quiet of the bathroom, as he struggled to form his words. “Sink,” he rasped, “faucet, soap, comb.” He slid to his knees; his forehead rested against the cool marble of the sink and he shivered. “Rug,” he whispered. He was beginning to feel his center again, the core of who he was, and he shuddered out a breath. “Roman.”

Junior levered himself up, still holding onto the sink and then had to wait for the pins and needles in his legs went away enough for him to walk without falling over. He pushed open the bathroom door and realized too late that he had left the light on. 

Roman yelped as the light hit him and he jerked Junior’s pillow over his face. Junior immediately flipped the light switch and the room was plunged into darkness, lit only by the streetlamps shining in through the windows. 

“I’m sorry,” Junior said softly. “Were you sleeping?” Roman peeked out from behind the pillow to blink balefully at him. Junior bit his lip. Of course Roman had been sleeping. “I’m sorry,” he said again. “Go back to sleep, I’ll just-”

“Junior,” Roman said, and Junior leaned in, drawn by the way Roman drawled his name, sleepiness making his voice rougher than usual. “Come here.” He held an arm out from under the blanket, pale against the darkness of the room, and Junior walked over, unable to leave. His laced his fingers with Roman’s and then Roman was urging him back into the bed, sleepily pushing back the blanket so he could sprawl over Junior. Junior smiled and pulled the blanket back, wrapping it around them both before cautiously wrapping his arms around Roman.

Roman sighed and pressed a gentle kiss to Junior’s bare shoulder. “Go to sleep,” he murmured, and Junior could hear the way Roman’s breathing was slowing back down. “I’ll protect you.” He pressed another kiss to Junior’s skin and then relaxed, his limbs heavy with the weight of sleep.

Junior held him, traced patterns across Roman’s back, and let Roman’s soft breathing lure him back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off ironwoodisbae's prompt: Four word prompt for Crime dads "sorry were you sleeping?"


	9. Can I Kiss You? - Ironqrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Ironqrow  
> Follow up to [I'll Trade Fists for a Kiss](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6041089)

They hadn’t done anything since James had been given a clean bill of health. Qrow had grinned at him and suggested they all go out that night to celebrate, and they had. Both of their teams had showed up and they had managed to have a fun time, even though they had gotten kicked out when a drinking match between Tai and Paige ended up with them breaking a table and half a dozen chairs. 

They were on their way back to the dorms, Summer, Zoe, and Roane laughing as Tai and Paige argued over who won the match while Raven ignored them, choosing instead to flick through her scroll. James and Qrow had hung back, James listening as Qrow described one of Team STRQ’s more…messier missions. 

They were almost back when James stopped walking, his stomach a bundle of nerves. Qrow didn’t realize he had stopped until he reached out to poke him and hit empty air. He spun around, frowning. “You ok?” The others stopped as well, turning to look at James with concern.

“I’m fine,” he told them, hoping he sounded much more confident than he felt. “I just need to talk with Qrow. We’ll meet you inside.”

They all looked at each other and then Summer shrugged and waved. “It was nice to meet you,” she said. “We should do this again.” She headed towards the entrance and the others followed her. 

James licked his lips nervously and shifted so he was facing Qrow. Qrow had a hand on his hip, his head tilted to one side as he studied James. “Did I do something wrong?” he asked bluntly.

“No!” James said, shaking his head. “It’s nothing bad, I promise.”

“Sure,” Qrow said. He didn’t sound sure. “So what did you want to talk about?”

James rocked back on his heels and took a deep breath. “You haven’t kissed me since our first date,” he said. He could feel his cheeks starting to burn. “I thought maybe…that maybe you didn’t want,” he waved a hand back and forth between them, “anymore. And that’s fine,” he said quickly. “I mean, if you have someone else or I guess. I know I’m probably not what you expected and…” he trailed off, concerned by Qrow’s silence. “Qrow?”

Qrow was rubbing the bridge of his nose. He covered his face with his hand suddenly, his shoulders shaking, and James reached out, worried that he had upset Qrow terribly. “Qrow, I’m sorry, don’t…don’t cry.” He patted his pockets frantically, trying to find a clean tissue.

“M’not crying,” Qrow said, his voice muffled behind his hands. He shoulders shook a few more times and James realized suddenly that Qrow was laughing. Qrow finally looked up and rubbed his eyes. “You’re such an idiot,” he told James. “Of course I still want you.”

“Then why haven’t you kissed me?” James asked, confused. 

Qrow sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I didn’t want to push you too fast,” he admitted. “You have this reputation, you know, of being really aloof. Not many people get close to you.” He shrugged when he noticed James staring at him open mouthed. “What? Just because you live in Atlas doesn’t mean I can’t hear things.” He put his hands together, somehow making the shape of a bird, and flapped them at James. “Remember?”

James blushed harder. “That didn’t stop you the first time,” he said stubbornly. 

“You didn’t seem interested in kissing back,” Qrow argued. “Look, I told you before. I don’t go where I’m not wanted. Which means I’m not going to kiss you again unless I know you want me to, ok?”

James bit his lip thoughtfully, and didn’t miss the way Qrow’s eyes focused on it. “What if,” James said slowly, “I want to kiss you?”

Qrow’s eyes darkened. “Then I would say, go ahead, anytime.”

James nodded once, then again, then leaned in. He brushed his lips against Qrow’s hesitantly, unsure, but when Qrow didn’t pull back, he pressed harder, stepping closer so he could hold Qrow’s face steady in his hands. Qrow smiled and James pulled back to smile as well. “Good?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Qrow told him, and he licked his lips almost absently. “Don’t stop.”

And James didn’t want to stop. He pulled Qrow closer, ducked his head to kiss him, and bit his lip when Qrow lifted his head and smacked into James’ nose with his forehead. “Shit!” Qrow hissed. He herded James to one of the nearby benches and gently sat his down. “Are you ok?”

James was holding his nose and blinking tears away furiously. “Yeah,” he mumbled. “I’m not bleeding.” He cupped his other hand over his nose as well and hunched forward. It hurt though, and he could feel his blush from earlier creeping down his neck and burning the tips of his ears. “I’m fine.”

He heard Qrow sigh. “I’m sorry, this was my fault.”

James sat up, and then groaned. 

“That wasn’t smart,” Qrow said. 

James gave him a look.

“Ooh, so scary,” Qrow said. When James didn’t respond, Qrow shoved him gently. “Hey, lighten up. It was an accident. I should have known better than to move my head just then, so…I’m sorry.”

James nodded and Qrow relaxed and swung an arm around his waist. “Why don’t we get you inside and put some ice on that?”

James slumped against Qrow. “But I didn’t even get to kiss you,” he said, hating how whiny he sounded. 

“James,” Qrow said, and then he was twisting away, and James had to catch himself before he fell over. “James,” Qrow said, and now his hands were resting over James’ where they covered his nose. “Don’t worry about the kiss.” 

He moved James’ hands away slowly and leaned down to ghost the gentlest kiss across the tip of James’ nose. “We’ve got all the time in the world. We don’t need to rush.” He wrapped his hands around James’ elbow and tugged him to his feet. “Let’s get you some ice.” He winked at James. “We can practice kisses later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off ssswampert's prompt: An Awkward Kiss


	10. Welcome - Portbleck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Portbleck (Bartholomew Oobleck/Peter Port)  
> Tags: Kissing, Fluff

It was midnight and he should have left hours ago, but their home didn’t feel right, it never felt right when Peter was gone.

He was on another cup of coffee - he wasn’t certain how many he’d had by now and he probably should have stopped drinking ten cups back– when the door creaked open, the hallway light spilling into the dim classroom.

“Peter?” he stared at the doorway, wondering if maybe he’d had a little too much to drink. “You’re back?” He shook his head and when Peter didn’t disappear, he shot up out of his chair. “You’re back!”

Peter laughed and trotted down the steps. He was still wearing his travel gear, worn around the edges and covered with a fine layer of dust, but he didn’t look hurt. “Our transport arrived early,” he explained, and then Bart was kissing him.

It was awkward, kissing him from this angle. Bart was a little too tall for it to be comfortable, but he didn’t care. Comfort could come later. Peter made an amused sound and tugged him down further, kissing him harder. For all that Peter smiled when sent on missions, he hated being away from Bart just as much as Bart did.

They finally broke apart when Bart’s back complained, and they held each other close, hands running along each other’s bodies, reassuring themselves that the other was truly there.

“Let’s go home,” Peter finally said, wrapping his hang together with Bart’s. Bart nodded and followed Peter out of the classroom, flicking the lights off as he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> churro-chie asked: Reunion kiss for Portbleck.


	11. Floating - Ironqrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Ironqrow  
> Tags: Fluff

Qrow shoved the door open, ignoring the noise it made when it slammed against the wall. All the other apartments were empty, so he didn’t need to worry about bothering anyone. He kicked it shut with his foot, not bothering to lock the deadbolt, and wondered over to his couch, dropping his pack to the floor. He was filthy, covered in blood and mud and who knew what else, but he was also exhausted. He’d been awake for almost 36 hours trying to get back home and all he wanted to do was sleep.

Qrow toed off his shoes and then collapsed onto the couch, rolling so that he was facing the inside. He could wash when he woke up.

* * *

“Qrow? Qrow, wake up.”

Someone was shaking him gently and Qrow just wanted to curl up and sleep. He hadn’t slept enough, his body was still lethargic and his mind was fuzzy. He moaned into the couch pillows; there was silence and then a low chuckle. “Ok, don’t wake up.”

Qrow moaned again, a happy little sound of agreement. There were hands stroking over his hair and then he was in the air, held securely against someone’s chest and then it hit him that it was James…James was there.

“Sssh,” James said soothingly, and Qrow realized he had started to wriggle. “Just rest. I’ll take care of you.”

Qrow felt himself nod and drift back into sleepy wakefulness.

James carried him to the bathroom, already full of steam, and carefully set Qrow down on the rug so that he can lean against the sink. Qrow can hear the sound of clothes rustling and the sound of zippers coming undone, and then James is back at his side, helping Qrow out of his dirty clothes. James cradles Qrow with his metal arm, the metal not as cold as Qrow thought it should be, and then there’s a splash of water and James is sitting them down in the tub.

The water is warm and he can smell his favourite soap, the one that reminds him of cold forests and snow. He keeps his eyes closed, trusting that James will stop him from floating away.

“It’s a good thing you remodeled the bathroom,” James says. There’s a washcloth in his hand now, and he’s rubbing it in slow circles over Qrow’s shoulders. “You never would have been able to fit both of us in your old tub.”

Qrow sighs and relaxes even further. The water comes up even higher, but he can feel James supporting him, and he knows that he’s safe.

James washes him slowly, and with each minute, Qrow feels himself sinking deeper and deeper inside of himself, to a place where everything is warm and soothing, where he doesn’t have to think about anything except James’ hands on him, the pleasure of being warm and clean. He whines when James urges him up, but then James’ hands are in his hair, rubbing shampoo through the matted strands and Qrow hums. James lets his fingernails scrape over Qrow’s scalp and Qrow shudders, enjoying the little flashes of arousal it causes. But he’s too tired to do anything and James knows that.

It’s not long before James is rinsing him off, carefully, covering Qrow’s eyes as he showers the shampoo out of his hair. And then the water is shut off and Qrow can hear the plug being pulled, the quiet _glug glug_ as the water swirls down the drain.

James pulls them upright, bracing Qrow against him, and then there’s towels, fluffy towels that Qrow had just bought last week, wrapped around him. There’s one over his head and James is using it to dry Qrow’s hair. Qrow lets himself lean against James, his cheek to his chest, as James dries him off.

There’s a few moments when Qrow can’t feel James’ hands on him and he whimpers, unwilling to open his eyes and see what happened, but James scoops him up, kissing him softly as he takes them out of the bathroom. “I’m right here, Qrow,” and Qrow snuggles closer, enjoying the feel of skin against skin; the warmth that James always seems to radiate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> churro-chie asked: Ironqrow sharing a bath/swim


	12. Let Sleeping Birds Lie - Ironqrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Ironqrow  
> Tags: Fluff
> 
> Story is set in the [ Risk Scores and Development universe.](http://archiveofourown.org/series/439702)

Qrow trudged up the pathway to James’ house and felt his bones ache. He’d been awake for almost sixteen hours and his eyes burned, his head spun, and his stomach wouldn’t stop churning. He just wanted to sleep but he knew he should try and eat something first.

He stepped over one of Penny’s many chalk drawings and let his bag thump to the porch as he dug through his pockets for his house key. He had to pull out his wallet, a clump of napkins with code scribbled on them, his phone, and a half empty pack of gum before before he found the key resting at the bottom of his pocket. Qrow sighed and shoved everything back into his pockets before unlocking the door and picking up his bag.

The house was dark; the only light in the whole space coming from the small nightlight James kept plugged in the main hallway for Penny. Qrow shut the door with his foot, clicked the deadbolt into place and tossed his bag over to the sofa. He had hoped James would still be up; he had hoped the kitchen would be full of warm light with a kettle of water whistling on the stove-top. He had hoped…but no.

He sighed again and shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing wearily at his eyes. He didn’t want to cook. He didn’t want to have to look for food. He just wanted to sleep.

He winced when he flipped on the lights, his eyes already acclimated to the darkness of the house, and then frowned suspiciously at the slip of folded paper sitting on the counter. Qrow reached over and picked it up, unfolding it to see James’ bold handwriting slanting across the page.

Qrow, I left you some food in the microwave. I already set the time, all you need to do is hit start. I love you, James.

Qrow smiled and headed over to the microwave. He pushed the start button and the microwave beeped and lit up. When it finished, he pulled out the bowl, sniffing appreciatively as steam curled up from the soup. He ate it standing up, knowing that if he sat down again he’d never get back up.

Qrow was halfway through the soup when it was suddenly all he could do to lift the spoon. He set the bowl down in the sink, turned off the light, then stopped when he left the kitchen. He’d have to change into pajamas - James hated it when Qrow came to bed in his jeans; he said they were itchy - and brush his teeth, all without waking up James. It was too much work, Qrow decided; he headed to his favourite sofa and let himself flop down, closing his eyes and immediately sinking into sleep. 

* * *

James groaned and rolled over, and the finger poking him disappeared. He blinked his eyes clear of sleep and squinted up at the shadowy shape above him. “Penny?” He croaked. He cleared his throat and pushed himself up. “Penny, what’s wrong?”

“Ssh,” Penny held a finger up to her lips and shook her head. “I heard something. Will you come with me?”

James nodded and Penny stepped back as James shoved back the blankets and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He rubbed at his eyes - grateful that he had worn a shirt to bed - and pushed himself to his feet. “Where did you hear the noise?”

Instead of responding, Penny slipped her hand into his, tightened her fingers, and led him down the hallway.

James didn’t hear anything, and a quick look at the security panel on the wall by his bedroom door didn’t display any alarms. He kept Penny close to him as they emerged into the main room and he looked around, trying to see if he could spot anything out of the norm.

Penny tugged on his hand and he bent down so she could whisper into his ear. “There is  somebody on the couch.”

James craned his neck but he couldn’t see anything more than a foot hanging off the edge of the couch cushions. “Go back to the hallway,” he whispered back, then crept to the couch, keeping low so whomever was there couldn’t see him. He peeked over the top of the couch and then stood up, smiling at the person on the couch.

“Father?” Penny peered out at him from around the edge of the wall.

“Don’t worry, Penny,” James said, making sure to keep his voice low. “It’s just Qrow. He fell asleep on the couch.”

“Oh, is Uncle Qrow all right?” She inched away from the wall but didn’t come closer.

“He’s just tired,” James told her soothingly. “He’s been working a great deal.”

Penny nodded and rocked back on her heels. “Will he still be able to take Ruby and me to the zoo tomorrow?”

“Of course he will,” James told her. “He just needed to get some sleep.” He walked over to Penny and, when she nodded slightly, wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Come on, let’s get you back to bed.”

“What about Uncle Qrow?” She asked, as the walked back down the hallway. “Is he going to stay on the couch all night?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him.”

* * *

Once Penny was tucked back into bed, James headed back to the main room and Qrow. Qrow had shifted in the few minutes that James had been gone, and now he was half-on and half-off the sofa. James shook his head and knelt next to Qrow; he brushed a loose strand of hair off Qrow’s face and Qrow’s nose twitched.

“Oh Qrow,” James said fondly. He slid his hands under Qrow’s shoulders and thighs and hoisted him up with a soft grunt. Qrow groaned and turned into James’ hold, burying his face against James’ chest. He didn’t wake up, even when James carried him down the hallway to their bedroom. He placed him on the bed and knelt to remove Qrow’s shoes and then carefully rolled his jeans off and tugged off his jacket. Qrow shivered and curled up; James slid back into the bed behind Qrow, reaching down to pull the blankets back up before wrapping his arms around Qrow and drifting back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off ironwoodisbae's prompt: “Why are you/we whispering?”


	13. Fathers - Ironqrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Ironqrow  
> Tags: Fluff

Qrow picked up the letter with trembling fingers, unable to believe that it was finally here. They’d been expecting the letter for weeks now; James had been heartbroken when it hadn’t arrived on time. He’d taken it as a sign that he wasn’t ready to be a father and moped for weeks, until Qrow reminded him that they lived out in the country and the mail service was done via volunteers.

Qrow pulled out his phone and hit James’ number. His phone rang twice and then James’ deep voice came over the line. “Qrow? I’m almost home, did you need something?”

“It’s here,” Qrow breathed. “Jim, it’s here.”

There was silence and then James drew in a sharp breath. “I’ll be there in five minutes.” There was a click and the line went dead.

Qrow was still standing at the counter, the letter in hand, when James strode in a few minutes later. He smiled up at James, bit his lip, and then looked back down at the letter. “I’m afraid to open it,” he admitted softly. He laughed but his hands were white knuckled. “I’m afraid it’s going to say no.”

James wrapped his arms around Qrow and rested his chin on Qrow’s shoulder. “We can always try again,” he said, “I’m not going to give up.”

“I know,” Qrow leaned back against James. “It’s just…I really want it to say yes.”

James kissed Qrow’s cheek and let his hands slide down to rest over Qrow’s, stilling his shakes. “We won’t know until we open it,” he told Qrow gently. Qrow nodded, took a deep breath, and together they opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

They read it silently and then Qrow turned in James’ grip, wrapped his own arms around James, and burst into tears. James ran his fingers down Qrow’s back, murmuring softly, but all he could see was the letter, its cheerful sunburst letterhead and the first line in bold letters.

‘ _Congratulations! Your application for adoption has been approved. Please see the attached document on when you can pick up your child.’_

Qrow pulled back, wiping at his eyes, and grinned up at James. “We’re going to be fathers.” Qrow’s eyes widened. “We’re going to be fathers,” he said again, slowly.

“Yes,” James said, and reached forward to cup Qrow’s cheek in his hand. “We are.” He leaned down to kiss Qrow and Qrow wrapped his arms around James’ neck and kissed him back happily. James laughed into the kiss and hoisted Qrow up onto the counter, knocking over a glass of water and sending the letter flying to the ground, papers sprawling everywhere to reveal a plump cheeked toddler staring at them through a fringe of orange hair, her eyes a bright, vivid green.

They froze and James stepped away from Qrow and knelt to pick up the picture. Qrow slid off the counter and crouched next to James. “Her name is Penny,” James read. He cleared his throat, “She’s sixteen months old and we can…we can pick her up on Saturday.” He trailed off and stared at the picture. “We have a daughter, Qrow.”

“Yeah,” Qrow said, his own voice hoarse with emotion. “We do.” He slid the picture carefully out of James’ hands and placed it on the counter, well out of the way of the spilt water. Then he knelt down in front of James, cupping his face in his hands and smiling at him. “We have a daughter, and her name is Penny.”

James just looked at him and then his mouth split into a grin so wide it made Qrow’s cheeks hurt. “We’re fathers,” James said, and then Qrow kissed him, claiming him as fiercely as he could.

“And we have a daughter,” Qrow whispered, when he pulled back to smile at James.

“Yes,” James whispered back, and then they were laughing, and Qrow stood up and tugged James to his feet, and then Qrow was kissing him again as they walked backwards to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off Churro-chie's prompt: receiving the notice that they are cleared for adoption and have a match. Celebrating and kisses ensue


	14. Taking a Break - Crime Dads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Crime Dads   
> Tags: Fluff

Roman woke up in a bed that wasn’t his, in a room he didn’t recognize, with bass pounding faintly through the floorboards. He rubbed at his eyes and reached out blindly for his cane. When he didn’t find it, he started to push himself up, only for a large hand on his chest to hold him firmly against the bed. 

“If I were you,” came Junior’s voice, “I wouldn’t move just yet.”

Roman grumbled incoherently at Junior and tried to push himself back up. Junior shook his head and let a little more of his weight press against Roman, pinning him in place until he stopped struggling and glared up at Junior in frustration.

“Your daughter messaged me when you finally passed out,” Junior said carefully. (Roman didn’t like hearing how he wasn’t invincible.) “She had been concerned for awhile, but didn’t know what to do about it.” He tapped a finger on Roman’s chest to make sure he had his attention. “It is hard for a child to see their parent vulnerable, and it is especially hard when the child doesn’t know how to help.”

Roman looked away and Junior nodded slowly.

“I see you understand. I picked you both up when your ship landed; my girls have Neo with them at one of our safe houses.”

Roman turned back to Junior, his forehead and nose wrinkled in confusion. “It is quieter than the club,” Junior said in response to Roman’s unspoken question. “And she won’t have to worry about being in control there. She can just be herself.”

Roman opened his mouth – to say what, he didn’t know – and Junior brought his free hand up to cover Roman’s mouth lightly. Roman frowned at him but Junior ignored it. Roman licked his hand instead; Junior gave him an unamused look but didn’t move his hand.

“Let me finish, before you start talking,” Junior said. “I’m surprised I’ve even gotten the chance to say this much.”

Roman sniffed and lifted his chin haughtily. He didn’t talk _that_ much.

Junior grinned but his eyes were still dark, still serious. “Roman, you need to remember that even though Neo is an accomplished thief and fighter, she is still just seventeen. You’ve been taking her on heists since she was eight and she’s learned to always be in control of the world around her. That’s how she’s learned to survive. But you’re outside that, don’t you understand? Her world exists in yours and she expects you to be in control as well; the moment you aren’t, _because you aren’t taking care of yourself_ , then there’s something wrong with her world that _she can’t fix_. That’s terrifying for her.”

Junior moved his hand away and wiped it against his pants leg. “I know sometimes it’s hard to remember; sometimes it’s easier to keep on pushing thoughts of sleeping and eating away and just work, but Roman,” Junior rested his palm against Roman’s forehead and smoothed back the hair that had fallen in his face. “You’re not alone, Roman. I’m here for you, whenever you need someone.”

Junior brushed his knuckle under Roman’s eye, caught the tear that had welled up silently. “Why don’t you get some more rest,” he told Roman gently. “I’ll go make you some food.”

Roman closed his eyes and nodded. Junior smoothed his hand over Roman’s hair again; he pressed a soft kiss to Roman’s forehead and then he was gone, the door clicking shut behind him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off anipendragon's prompt: Roman gets injured on a job. Has to get patched up and/or taken care of by Junior.


	15. While you were sleeping - Ironqrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Ironqrow  
> Tags: Fluff, Domestic Ironqrow
> 
> Set in the [Risc Scores and Development](http://archiveofourown.org/series/439702) universe.

The day is built on moments.

James waking Qrow up with a kiss before rolling out of bed to start making them breakfast – blueberry pancakes, Penny’s favourite – and Qrow helping Penny squeeze fresh orange juice. They leave sticky fingerprints all over the kitchen counter, and James makes them wash it off before they can eat. He takes care of the orange juice on Qrow’s fingers personally.

Breakfast is spent with Penny bouncing excitedly in her seat because she’s finally going to meet Ruby and Yang. James reminds her to finish her food and Penny bolts her pancakes before darting to her room to get ready. James and Qrow give each fond glances and clean up the leftovers, sharing soft kisses and gentle touches.

They meet up with Ruby and Yang at the mini-golf course next to Penny’s school. They’re supposed to stay only two hours; they end up grabbing lunch at the course and playing another round of mini-golf – Qrow teaches Ruby and Penny how to juggle using the golf balls – and then they head to the arcade where Penny and Yang trounce everyone at air hockey.

The sun is just beginning to set by the time they make it back to James’ house. Penny, Ruby, and Yang start slicing up tomatoes and lettuce for burgers and Qrow and James start grilling. If Qrow steals kisses when the girls aren’t looking, well…James isn’t one to complain.

Dinner is full of laughter and jokes; they sit on the back porch with burgers and chips on their laps and glasses of lemonade on the porch railing. Yang tells them stories about her last martial arts tournament and Ruby shows them videos of her dog trying to hop over a doggy barrier and getting stuck.

When they leave, it’s with a flurry of waves and hugs and bags, because Penny’s going with them to spend the night. James stares after them, his expression lost, and Qrow hooks his arms through James’ and drags him to the living room to watch a movie with him.

They’re halfway through the movie when James’ head plops onto Qrow’s shoulder and he lets out a soft snore. Qrow smiles and runs his fingers through James’ hair as he finishes the movie. The credits are rolling and James hasn’t moved once, except to curl in closer to Qrow, and Qrow runs his fingers down James’ face, marveling at how peaceful he looks. He doesn’t realize how at home he’s felt all day until he has James sleeping in his arms.

“You know?” Qrow whispered to James, “I think I could belong here.”

James shifted and reached up to tangle his fingers with Qrow’s. “Don’t you know?” He told Qrow with a sleepy smile. “You always have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on ironwoodisbae's prompt: things you said when you thought i was asleep


	16. Carnival - Ironqrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Ironqrow  
> Tags: First Kiss, Fluff

James knocked on the open door to Qrow’s office and poked his head in. “Hi Qrow.”

Qrow looked up from the paperwork on his desk and grinned. “Hey James, what are you doing here?”

“I was wondering if you were free the rest of the night. Preston has a carnival set up for their spring fling and it opens tonight.” James shoved his hands into his pockets to keep from fidgeting. “I was hoping you’d like to go there tonight.” He licked his lips nervously. “With me.”

Qrow peered at him over the top of his reading glasses; a grin tugged at his lips and James told himself very firmly not to stare. “Are you asking me out on a date, Jimmy?”

“It’s James,” James told him, then said quickly. “Only if you’re free. I know you have tests to grade so it’s ok if you say no. And you know what? It was a silly question, why don’t I-”

“Woah, hey! James!” Qrow moved out from behind the desk and caught James’ hand. “I’d be happy to go with you.” He smiled up at James. “I could use a break from grading, at least for tonight.”

“Really?” James asked. Qrow nodded and James smiled. “Let me grab my car. Meet at the front?”

“Sure,” Qrow said, and let him go, let me just grab my gear.” He started packing up while James headed to the parking lot.

* * *

 

“I’m going to win that penguin,” Qrow said. “The kids’ll love him.”

James looked up to see the…brightest stuffed animal he’d ever seen. It was neon blue, with a tuft of hot pink hair and bright yellow feet. It had googly eyes and a bright green bowtie. It was also almost four feet tall.

“Your kids love anything,” James said, but he grinned down at Qrow. “Think you can make the shot?”

Qrow narrowed his eyes. “Watch and learn, Jimmy. The master will show you how to do.” He handed James his drink and stomped off to the booth.

Ten dollars later and Qrow had managed to win a sparkly superhero cape, three pairs of oversized sunglasses, and tiny plush turtle. James bit his lip to keep from laughing and stepped up next to Qrow. “Looks like the master is off his game tonight.”

“Shut it,” Qrow growled, and dug another handful of bills out of his pocket. “I’m getting that penguin, just watch.”

James shook his head and plucked the air rifle out of Qrow’s hands. He placed the butt against his shoulder, rested his cheek against the stock, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

“Where’d you learn to shoot like that?”

James adjusted his cape so he wouldn’t sit on it and pushed the striped sunglasses off his face so he could see Qrow better. “ROTC. I’m a better shot with pistols, but I used to go hunting with my dad.”

“Huh,” Qrow said, and rested his chin on top of the penguin. “You never said anything about it before.”

James shrugged. “Never really needed to. Besides,” he added, “I like being a teacher.”

Qrow hummed softly next to him and looked out over the fair grounds. They were almost to the top of the ferris wheel and, now that the sun had set, the park grounds were alight with multitudes of flickering lights. “I’m glad I came,” Qrow said, glancing over at James. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had this much fun.”

“I’m sure your kids will be glad about it,” James said. “Though I’m not certain what they’ll think about the name.”

“Engelbert Herbert is a great name for a penguin,” Qrow argued. “It’s got character.”

“But ‘Engelbert’?”

“Don’t mock my penguin,” Qrow said; the corner of his eyes crinkled with laughter. “It’s better than ‘Mock Turtle.’”

James covered the plush turtle sitting on his knee with a protective hand. “My class is reading _Alice in Wonderland_ ,” he said defensively. “Mock Turtle will be the perfect reading companion.”

Qrow started laughing. “I can see it now, you reading to the kids, Mock Turtle sitting on your head.” He turned fully towards James. “At least it wasn’t Yertle the Turtle, because that would have been-”

He was cut off when James leaned in and pressed his lips against Qrow’s. Qrow froze and stared at James in surprise, and James pulled hurriedly away, scooting himself across the seat, a blush staining the tips of his ears.

“I’m sorry!” he blurted. “I didn’t mean to kiss you! I mean, I wanted to, but I was going to ask first, I promise, Qrow!”

Qrow held a finger to his lips and James shut up, staring at Qrow with wide eyes. “Jim,” Qrow said fondly, “I didn’t mind.” He inched over to James and cupped his hands against James’ face. “Shall we try again?” And he tugged James down to meet him halfway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off AniPendragon's prompt: “I didn’t intend to kiss you.”


	17. Dare - Ironqrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Ironqrow  
> Tags: Fluff

“Truth.”

James tapped his fingers against the table. “Have you ever play hooky?”

Qrow snorted. “Hasn’t everyone? Used to do it once a month when I was in high school.”

“I’m surprised you graduated,” James said with a shake of his head.

“You and me buddy, but who cares, it was boring. I wasn’t learning anything new anyways.” Qrow leaned back in his chair. “Your turn:  Truth or Dare?”

“Dare,” James said, after a moment of thought.

“Finally!” Qrow crowed. “I was starting to think you didn’t have a daring bone in you.” He looked around the kitchen and spotted the bag of marshmallows sitting next to the hot chocolate boxes the girls had left out earlier. “I dare you to eat that bag of marshmallows.”

James twisted in his chair and then looked back at Qrow. “You’re kidding.”

“Nope,” Qrow said gleefully. “The whole bag or you lose.”

James’ mouth tightened but he stood up and walked over to pick up the bag. “Qrow, there’s over 30 marshmallows in this bag.”

“So we just go one-by-one,” Qrow said easily.

“ _We_?” James repeated.

“Yeah,” Qrow said. He pushed his chair away and went to stand next to James. “We.” He popped a marshmallow out of the bag and put it into his mouth. He didn’t eat it, like James expected, but held it between his teeth and looked at James, his eyebrows raised.

“Oh,” James said, getting it. “We.”

Qrow rolled his eyes and laced his hands around James’ neck, pulling him down so James could bite the marshmallow and pull it from Qrow’s mouth. Qrow licked at James’ lips when he finished eating the marshmallow. “You taste good,” he whispered. “Another?”

“Yes,” James murmured, “please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off agentoklahoma's prompt: "Oh, you dare me?"


	18. Model Wanted - Ironqrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Ironqrow  
> Tags: Fluff, James being smooth af

_Art model needed. One day only, $15/hr. If interested, text or call James at the number below._

* * *

Qrow knocked on the apartment door; it opened quickly, almost as though the owner had been wanting for him. “Come in,” he said, and Qrow stepped past him into a large studio that was full of sunlight. The man closed the door and held out a gloved hand. “Nice to meet you in person, I’m James.”

“I figured,” Qrow said with a grin. “I’m Qrow.” He looked around the room again. “Nice place you’ve got here.”

“Thanks,” James said. He let go of Qrow’s hand and headed to a large easel sitting by floor to ceiling windows. “That chair’s the most comfortable,” he told Qrow, waving at a padded wicker chair sitting across from the easel. “Why don’t you go ahead and get comfortable. I just need to grab a few more things.”

Qrow nodded and shrugged out of his jacket, draping it over the armrest and settling into the chair. He wriggled to get comfortable and then looked up when James came back in.

“Here,” he said, and handed Qrow a water bottle. “Alright, I don’t know how much you remember from our talk, but I’m doing a study on the human body, specifically how certain body parts express emotion.” He hooked his foot around the stool sitting next to the easel and pulled it closer to Qrow. “I like to get to know the model first, so I can see what works best for them.”

Qrow raised an eyebrow. “So…you want to talk?”

James nodded. “That’s part of it; think of it more as, I listen and observe.”

“Ok,” Qrow said, and leaned back into the chair, “I can do that.” He smirked and looked at James through his lashes. “Let me tell you about the one time I pretended to be my twin sister.”

* * *

They’d been talking for almost twenty minutes when James held up a hand. “Do that again,” he said.

Qrow tilted his head. “Do what?”

“The lip thing,” James said, and reached over to grab a sketchbook off the easel. He flipped it open to a clean page and picked up a charcoal stick.

“The lip thing…oh, you mean when I did this?” Qrow sucked at his lower lip and bit it.

“Yeah,” James murmured absentmindedly, “that’s it.” He started sketching, occasionally asking Qrow to smirk, to pout, to part his lips and lick at them. Qrow obeyed; enjoying the feel of sunlight on his skin as he watched James. Qrow wasn’t an artist, not like James. Qrow worked with clay, not paints, and as James drew short, quick strokes across the page, Qrow imagined what it would be like to sculpt James’ arms, the muscles in his chest and shoulders, the strong line of neck and jaw.

“I think that’s enough for right now,” James said, putting the sketchbook down and shaking out his hands. “I need a break and you probably should move around too.” He stood up and stretched, and Qrow leaned forward.

“Mind if I look?”

James glanced at him, startled, and then shrugged. “Sure, go ahead. Just be careful you don’t smudge the charcoal, I haven’t sealed it yet.”

Qrow nodded and picked up the sketchbook. His mouth stared back at him, lips slightly chapped and thin, but there was something almost sensual in the way James had drawn them. Qrow stared, awed at James’ skill.

“What do you think?” James asked.

“It’s pretty good,” Qrow told him. He pushed himself off the chair and stepped over to James. “We missed something, though.”

James frowned. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” Qrow said, and handed James his sketchbook. “How about I show you how my lips look like against a coffee mug? My treat.”

James grinned. “Very smoothly done.”

Qrow grinned back. “I try. So, coffee?”

James put the sketchbook carefully down on the bookcase against the wall. “Coffee sounds great.”

* * *

“Would you be interested in doing more sketches?” James took a sip of his latte. “You have a wonderfully expressive body, and I think you’d be a great model for my study.”

“Sure,” Qrow agreed easily. “You’re by far the nicest artist I’ve worked with, if I’m being honest.” He dumped two more bags of sugar into his drink and stirred it; James wrinkled his nose but didn’t say anything. “So, what did you have in mind?”

“The usual,” James told him. “Some more smiling, maybe a few words in motion, and then your lips around my dick.” Qrow choked on his drink and James smiled and sipped at his coffee. “Or mine around yours. I’m fine with either.” He patted Qrow helpfully on the back when Qrow kept coughing and Qrow finally sucked in a breath and stared at James wide-eyed.

“What?” he whispered hoarsely.

James frowned. “Did I assume wrong? You seemed as though you were interested earlier…” he trailed off and took his hand away from Qrow. “I apologize if I was out of line. It won’t happen again.”

“No!” Qrow said, louder than was polite, and flushed as the people around them turned to glare. “No,” he said softer, “you didn’t guess wrong, you just caught me by surprise.”

James blinked and then his mouth stretched into a wide smile. “Is that so?” He leaned forward and caught Qrow’s chin in his hand. “Shall we go test this out?”

Qrow swallowed and nodded too quickly. “Yeah, we should.” He stood up and tossed some bills on the table before following James out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ironwoodisbae and anipendragon both requested the same prompt: "Bite your lip one more time."


	19. Doing! - Ironqrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Ironqrow  
> Tags: Fluff, Shit Nugget makes another appearance!

The incessant meow of a cat, coupled with the loud “Doing!” of the door stopper being pulled, woke James. He rolled over, pushed himself up with a groan, and glared at the door.

“Stop it, Nugget,” he hissed softly, trying not to wake up Qrow beside him. The paw under the door disappeared and the room went silent. James sighed and closed his eyes, only to have them snap open when there was another loud meow. The paw appeared again and grabbed the door stopper.

Doing!

James grumbled a curse and let his head thump down on his pillow. He twisted himself until he was facing Qrow and shook him gently.

“Qrow?” It took him a few tries before Qrow was blinking sleepily up at him, his hair tousled and eyes unfocused.

“James?” Qrow rasped. “What’s wrong?” He yawned and James started to feel bad, until the door doinged again.

“Your cat won’t be quiet,” James told him.

Qrow blinked again and then a smile spread across his face, smug despite his sleepiness. “Not my cat,” he told James. “Pretty sure he’s your cat.”

“Qrow,” James hated hearing the whine in his voice, “don’t be like that. You know he likes you best.”

“Nope,” Qrow said. He stretched and then curled back up, snuggling his cheek into his pillow. “Before the sun rises, he’s your cat. Besides,” he said, cutting off James, “I got up the last few times to take care of him.” He reached up and patted James’ cheek. “Your turn, sweetheart.”

James growled and Qrow’s smile grew wider.“ You’re the one who wanted to keep him.” He didn’t bother to hide the amused tone in his voice. “Now go play with the little Shit Nugget.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off churro-chie's prompt: domestic animals parents- "go see what they are barking at. Maybe they are hungry" and "no, I did it last time" Ironqrow- they just want a baby


	20. Come Back - Crime Dads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Crime Dads

“I’ll be back in a few days,” Roman told Junior. He picked his hat off the counter and settled it carefully on his head, mindful not to smash his hair flat.

“You’ll be careful?” Junior asked. He frowned as Roman swung his cane around one hand before tucking it under one arm.

“Aren’t I always?” Roman said, grinning up at Junior. Junior’s frown depend and Roman stepped close, the grin finding. “Hey,” he said softly and smoother his hands over Junior’s chest. “I’ll be fine, promise.” He let his cane clatter on the ground so he could tug at Junior’s collar.

Junior leaned down enough that Roman could kiss him; a mere ghosting of lips.

“I promise,” he said again. “I’ll have Neo with me and it’s just a simple drop. I’ve been doing those since I was a boy.”

He kissed Junior again and smiled up at him.

Junior shook his head. “Nothing is ever that simple when you’re involved,” and he pressed their lips together; Junior kissed Roman as though he was saying farewell and hello with one breath. When he finally pulled away, Roman stared, wide-eyed.

“I should go on trips more often, "Roman said faintly.

Junior shook his head.” I like you right here,“ he said. He reached out and tugged at Roman’s scarf until the knot was sitting in the hollow of this throat. He drew Roman in against him and wrapped his arms around him; Roman pressed himself close, ignoring how his hat was being squished against Junior’s that.

"Here, I know you’re safe,” Junior whispered, and Roman hugged him tighter.

“I’ll be safe, I promise.” He rubbed a hand across Junior’s back. “Trust me.”

“I do,” Junior said softly, and they clung to each other, neither one wanting move until the last moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off anipendragon's prompt: one character adjusting the other's jewelry/neck tie/ etc


	21. Tell Me A Story - Portbleck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Portbleck  
> Tags: Fluff, Sick Bart

Bart hadn’t been this sick in a long time. He wouldn’t have minded it so much except that his eyes burned whenever he tried to focus too hard on anything – a result of being dehydrated; he always got dehydrated when sick. He couldn’t even listen to the radio or the TV. Everything was too fast, too loud, and it made his head spin. Bart hated living in a world where everything was faster than him, for once.

“Barty?” Peter pushed the bedroom door open and peered in. “How are you feeling?”

Bart groaned and flapped a hand at Peter. Even that hurt.

“That bad, hm?” Bart couldn’t see it, but he could hear the smile tucked away inside Peter’s voice. That was ok, Peter could laugh at him. He’d put up with Bart’s whining without ever rolling his eyes or calling Bart melodramatic. He deserved to laugh.

“How about I make you some tea?” Peter asked.

“I don’t want tea,” Bart grumbled. He knew he sounded like a child, and he knew better than to act so spoiled, but he was sick. He deserved to whine.

“What should I get you then?” Peter’s voice was closer and Bart clenched his eyes shut. He didn’t know what he wanted, except to not feel like he was dying. If he could just read…

“Tell me a story?” he mumbled, and felt, more than heard, Peter stumble with surprise. Then Peter’s hand was on his forehead, pushing back his limp bangs so he could feel his temperature. He didn’t bother to tell Bart if he felt cooler; Bart would have had to call him a liar – there was no way he was better with the way his bones were aching – and he didn’t want to call Peter a liar. He didn’t want to hurt him like that; it wasn’t fair.

“A story…My mother used to tell me stories about the princess who lived underground,” Peter said slowly. The chair beside the bed creaked as he settled into it. “I don’t remember all of it; it’s been a long time since I was a boy,” he said shyly, “but my mother always did say the best stories were ones you found, not ones you were given.”

He smoothed his hand over Bart’s hair. “What do you say, love? Shall we go and find the underground princess ourselves?”

Bart opened his eyes and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off churro-chie's prompt: "Let me tell you a story"/ " tell me a story"


	22. Towels - Crime Dads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Crime Dads

“Why do you have so many towels?” Junior asked.

Roman looked at him over the box of dishes he was unpacking. “I don’t have that many towels,” he said defensively.

“This is the fifth box I’ve carried in that’s labeled ‘towels.’”

“You didn’t finish reading the labels,” Roman said. He leaned over his box and stabbed at the block print on the side of Junior’s box. “Kitchen towels,” he pointed at another box, “bath towels,” another box, “swim towels.”

“Roman,” Junior interrupted, “when was the last time you went swimming?”

Roman crossed his arms. “That’s not the point,” he said stiffly. “One should always be prepared.”

Junior laughed and reached over the boxes, tugging Roman in by his scarf. “You,” Junior told him fondly, “are ridiculous.” He kissed Roman softly and then pulled back, smiling. “But that’s ok,” he said, “I love you anyways.”

Roman sniffed and reached up to lace his hands through Junior’s hair. “What’s not to love?” he said, and pressed their lips together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off ironwoodisbae's prompt: Person A and Person B moving in together.


	23. Before the Sun Rises - Taiqrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Taiqrow  
> Tags: slightly nsfw

Qrow pushed himself out of bed with a groan. He hated mornings hated being up before the sun broke over the horizon. He was a night bird; he should still be sleeping.

There was a sleepy murmur from the bed and Qrow turned, smirking as Tai buried his face in his pillow. Tai was usually up by now; it was nice to know now he wasn’t losing his touch.

“Why are you awake?” Tai asked. He turned his head just enough so that he could look at Qrow with one eye. “Aren’t you tired?”

Qrow winked at him. “Stamina, Tai Tai.”

“i hate that nickname,” Tai grumbled. He rolled over and stretched; the sheet slid off his bare chest to pool around distractingly bare hips. Qrow traced the lines of Tai’s hip bones with his eyes, felt his fingers twitch as he though about marking Tai’s skin with bruises and bites.

“I’m filling in for Gilly’s class,” Qrow said, tearing his gaze away from Tai and standing up to get dressed. “His transport got delayed until the evening.”

“Gilly’s class is the same time as mine,” Tai said, not bothering to hide how much he enjoyed watching Qrow get dressed. “You still have two hours, so why’d you get up this early?”

“So I can nap in the classroom until class starts” Qrow said. He sat on the edge of the bed to tie his shoes and jumped when Tai’s arms snaked around his he waist and Tai pressed his body against Qrow’s.

“You could always stay with me,” Tai whispered. He kissed the side of Qrow’s neck and Qrow shivered. “we could have a little fun.”

Qrow snorted and twisted free of Tai’s arms. “Might as well cancel both our classes,” he said. “I’m not into morning quickies.” Tai pouted and Qrow thrust his hand into Tai’s hair, tugging him up until Tai moaned softly. “But tonight?” Qrow stared down the line of Tai’s body and licked his lips. “Tonight we can take as long as we want.”

“Promise?” Tai’s voice was breathy, his eyes unfocused.

“Yeah,” Qrow said, “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off ironwoodisbae's prompt: “Just stay with me.” taiqrow *eyebrow wiggle*


	24. Things I Want - Crime Dads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Crime Dads  
> Tags: Bittersweet

“You love me, right?”

Junior looked up from the dishes, soap bubbles floating in the air around him, and smiled. “You know I do, Roman.” When Roman only frowned and looked down at the ground, Junior turned off the water and dried his hands on the towel hanging over his shoulder.

“Roman,” he said softly, “what’s wrong?”

Roman shifted his weight back and forth and shoved his hands in his pockets. Junior stared. He could count on one hand the number of times Roman had ever bothered to use his pockets. _“It ruins the line of my pants, Junior,”_ Roman used to say, and seeing him now, hands hidden and shoulders hunched, Junior began to worry.

“We’ve been together a long time,” Roman glanced up at Junior and then flicked his eyes away. “You’ve always been there for me, Neo too, and you don’t know how much that means to me, to us.”

Junior felt his stomach sink. “Roman,” he said uneasily, “if you’re-”

Roman held up a hand. “Let me finish, please?” Roman asked. He looked at Junior, his eyes wide and dark with something Junior couldn’t identify. “If I stop now, I don’t know if I can start again.”

Junior nodded mutely and Roman took a deep breath, his shoulders rising and falling. Junior watched and tried not to wring the towel.

“I know I’m not always here, and that I can disappear for days and weeks on end, and I can’t always tell you where I’m going.” He ran a hand through his hair, knocking off his hat, and Junior started. He didn’t want to hear what Roman had to say, he didn’t want to hear anything. If he was losing Roman, if he was losing _everything_ , he didn’t want to know. He stayed silent.

“I’ve taken over your bathroom and half your apartment and you’ve never complained, not once. I’m a known criminal and every time I’m seen with you I’m putting you in danger.” Roman swallowed and Junior could hear the dry click his throat made.

“It would be smarter for me, _safer_ for you, if I just left.” Roman raised his eyes to Junior’s and took a step forward. “It’d be smarter, but I don’t want to be smart. I’m too selfish for that.”

Junior felt lightheaded. “Roman, are you…”

Roman shook his head and stepped close enough that he could place a finger over Junior’s lips. “I want to keep waking up next to you. I want to hear you singing to me late at night when I can’t sleep. I want to watch you train your new bartenders and help Mike pick out new music. I want to take you out for dinner and dance with you whenever I want.” Roman moved his hand off Junior’s lips and leaned in to rest his forehead against Junior’s chest. “I want to kiss you whenever I want; I want to feel you against me.” His voice dropped until Junior could barely hear him. “I want to fall asleep with the memory of your body sliding in mine and wake up with the taste of you on my lips.”

Junior could feel Roman shaking against him and he wrapped his arms around Roman, tight enough that Roman winced and Junior had to let him go, just a little.

“I want so much,” Roman whispered against Junior’s chest. “But it’s not fair to you, not when I don’t know if I can keep you safe.”

“Roman, honey, you don’t have to.” Junior ran a hand up and down Roman’s back. “I have my henchfolk and my girls and sweetheart,” he pressed a kiss to Roman’s hair, “I can protect myself, even without them.” His arms tightened around Roman again and this time Roman didn’t complain, just wrapped his arms around Junior and clung to him.

“I have never needed your protection; I’ve never asked for it. All I want, all I _need_ , is for you to be here with me, whenever you can.” He kept rubbing Roman’s back and he felt it when Roman sighed and let himself sag fully against him.

“Ok,” Roman said softly. He pushed his face harder against Junior’s chest with another sigh. “Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off ironwoodisbae's prompt: "You love me, right?"


	25. "You Always this Quiet?" - Ironqrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Ironqrow  
> Tags: Sad

“You know, if I didn’t know better, I’d think that you didn’t want to be here.”

James jerked his head up and stared guiltily at Qrow. “I’m sorry,” he said, and felt a familiar emptiness settle over him. He’d mess something up. Again.

He plucked the napkin off his lap ad stood up so he could reach the bottle of wine chilling in the ice bucket. “Would you like some more wine?”

“I’d like to know what’s going on,” Qrow said softly. He wiped his fingers clean on his own napkin and studied James. “Are you always this quiet on a date? Or did I do something to piss you off?” Qrow frowned up at James who was still standing, one hand clutched tightly around the next of the wine bottle. “You’d tell me if I did something that’d make you unhappy, right?”

“I’m not unhappy,” James said, but he sounded tired and Qrow raised an unbelieving eyebrow.

“Sure,” Qrow said dryly, “and I don’t change into a bird.” He pushed himself away from the table and upped James’ cheek in his hand. “What’s wrong, Jim,” he asked. He stroked a thumb over the skin under James’ eyes and James pressed his face into Qrow’s hand.

“I don’t know,” James said miserably. His hands twitched – he wanted to hold Qrow, to touch him so that he could reassure himself that Qrow was really there – but he kept them still at his side.

“I just don’t know,” James said again, and closed his eyes, leaning hard into Qrow. Qrow kept quiet, his fingers stroking slowly over James’ face, and James took a shuddering breath. “I don’t know,” he said again, quieter this time.

Qrow made a noise deep in his chest and then his arms were around James’, and he was tucking James’ head against his shoulder, fingers running through James’ hair. James felt something in him break and he let go of the wine to curl his fingers hesitantly around Qrow’s waist. Qrow was touching him, so it was alright, right?

“I’ve got you,” Qrow whispered. “I’ve got you.” He held James tighter, didn’t say anything about how James was shaking against him. “Don’t worry,” Qrow said, “I’ve got you.” He pressed a kiss to James’ temple. “I’ve got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anipendragon asked: “You always this quiet?”


	26. Watch Me - Crime Dads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Crime Dads

“How do I look?”

Junior looked up from his phone and blinked. Roman was in corset absolutely covered with sparkles and sprinkles. He had paired it with a ridiculously large red bow tie, multi-coloured striped shorts, fishnets, and a pair of sparkly, black heels that made Junior wonder how Roman was walking.

“Um,” he said, and Roman flounced forward, his gold jacket dragging on the ground behind him. “You look very…” Junior paused as Roman turned around slowly and he could see the curve of his ass.

“I look very what?” Roman asked, and raised an eyebrow. “Gorgeous?”

“Different,” Junior finally said. He cleared his throat and gestured at Roman. “But…why are you dressed like that?”

Roman’s eyebrows shot up. “Wait one diddly minute. Are you serious?”

“…Yes?” Junior said slowly. “I think so?” He looked at Roman’s outfit again, the way the heels made his legs look longer than they’ve ever had before. “What am I supposed to be serious about?”

Roman shook his head and dropped his jacket before sliding himself onto Junior’s lap. “Darling,” he murmured, “I think we need to take you shopping.”

Junior wrapped his arms around Roman’s waist, stroking the edge of skin between the corset and shorts. “Why?”

“Because,” Roman said with a wide smile, “I’m taking you with me to the theater tonight and you are going to need a new outfit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironwoodisbae asked: “Now, just hold on a diddly darn minute.”


	27. Call Me - Ironqrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Ironqrow

“I miss you,” Qrow said plaintively, and he heard James sigh into the phone.

“I know, I miss you too. But Qrow,” James said, “we’re literally right across the hallway from each other.” There was an amused note to James’ voice that Qrow decided to ignore. “You could always come over.”

“No,” was Qrow’s firm response. “You have Penny with you.”

“And?” James asked. “I thought you liked Penny.”

“I do,” Qrow said, “but I also like sucking your cock, and I don’t think that’s something Penny needs to see right now.” James broke into startled coughing and Qrow smirked. “Besides, aren’t you supposed to be going to the theater in a little bit?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?” James countered, and Qrow glared at the door. “Well?” James said when Qrow didn’t say anything.

“I can’t sleep without you,” Qrow muttered, hoping James couldn’t hear him.

“Ah,” James said softly, and Qrow thumped his head against his pillow. He’d heard him.

“The bed’s too large,” Qrow complained, “and cold.”

“Mhm,” James hummed, and Qrow pressed his cheek harder into the pillow.

“And there’s not enough pillows for me to hold, so I have to sleep on my stomach and the bed has lumps and the blankets are too light and-”

“Qrow,” James interrupted, but Qrow kept going.

“And the pillows are flat, so I’d probably have to hold five of them to make it even worthwhile, and the bed’s too short. I’m going to pull a muscle, Jimmy, and then I’m going to be stuck in this stupid bed for days.”

“Qrow,” James said, when Qrow paused to take a breath, “I’ll be back in thirty minutes.”

Qrow blinked at the door. “What?”

“I’m dropping Penny off at the theater so she can see the play with _her mother_ ,” James stressed. “I was only here in case she was running late.” There was an embarrassed silence. “I thought I told you that.”

“Nope,” Qrow said, and popped the p. “All you said was that you were going to the theater with Penny.”

“Ah, well.” Qrow heard never heard James sound so sheepish before. “I’m sorry. I should have explained that better.” There was a rattle of keys and Qrow heard Penny’s voice in the background. “Give me thirty minutes, and then I’ll come over, ok?”

“Ok,” Qrow said. He traced his fingers over the bedspread. “Promise?”

“I promise,” James said softly. “I love you.”

Qrow smiled. “Me too.” He rolled over onto his back. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Yes,” James said, and his voice dropped to a low rumble. “And then we can see about what you asked about earlier.” He hung up the phone and Qrow stared at the ceiling, his shoulders shaking with laughter. They’d see indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anipendragon asked: “How come I always end up calling you when I can’t fall asleep?”


	28. Hold Me - Ironqrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Ironqrow

“This is embarrassing,” Qrow grumbled, and tried to wiggle free. “Jimmy, people are staring.”

James shrugged and held Qrow tighter. “They’d be staring even if you were limping next to me.” He smiled crookedly. “It comes from being married to the headmaster.”

“They wouldn’t have seen if I’d just shifted and flown up.”

“Mm,” James said, “And what would you have done if you’d landed on the sill and fallen off?”

Qrow’s cheeks flushed red. “That was one time,” he hissed. “You promised never to mention it.”

“Except when you’re about to do something stupid,” James said, and Qrow crossed his arms.

“I would have been fine,” he said.

James smiled at him and his hand gripped Qrow’s thigh tighter. “I’m sure you would have,” he said,” but did it ever occur to you that maybe I’d just want to hold you?”

Qrow blinked up at James, his mouth parted in surprise. “Uh…”

James ducked his head and kissed Qrow’s forehead. “It’s not often that you need to be helped,” he told Qrow, “and it’s even rarer that I’m there to help.” He started climbing the steps to their apartment and Qrow just stared at him thoughtfully.

“You never say anything,” he finally said.

James shrugged again. “You don’t like it when you can’t take care of yourself, so I don’t bring it up.” He leaned against the wall next to their door and dug his scroll out of his pocket. “But you wouldn’t have been able to make it back to the apartment with your foot so messed up, and all the windows are closed so,” the door popped open and James carried Qrow inside. “It means I get to carry you.”

“Am I that much of a pain in the ass?” Qrow asked.

“No,” James said, and settled Qrow on their bed. “You just don’t like it when you’re unable to do anything.” He brushed Qrow’s hair back from his forehead. “I’m going to get you an icepack and some meds. Try not to move, ok?”

Qrow nodded and James kissed him gently, before heading to the kitchen. Qrow leaned back into the pillows and bit his lips. Maybe letting James take care of him wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironwoodisbae asked: “Please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle"


	29. Chloroform - Ironqrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Ironqrow

“Why, exactly, do you need chloroform at 2am?”

Qrow and Ruby traded looks and then Qrow smiled at James. “School experiment,” Qrow said. He sounded wide awake, even though James knew that Qrow had only been asleep for less than an hour.

“Why don’t I believe that,” James said, and Qrow pouted at him while Ruby hid a grin behind her hand. He plucked the car keys out of Qrow’s hands and tucked them in his pocket. “You’re tired, it’s late, and I’m not letting you buy chloroform.” He shook his head. “Wherever that would be.”

“Jimmy,” Qrow whined, “it’s just a little. We won’t be gone long.”

“No,” James said, and ignored Qrow’s puppies eyes. “Ruby, the guest room bed has clean sheets. I know you have school in a few hours, so why don’t you get some sleep?”

Ruby nodded and then looked at Qrow in concern. “Uncle Qrow, are you going to be alright?”

“He’ll be fine,” James cut in, before Qrow could say anything. “He just needs some sleep.” Qrow scowled at him and James curled his fingers around the back of Qrow’s neck, not missing the way the cool metal made Qrow shiver. “Good night, Ruby,” he said, not looking away from Qrow. “We’ll see you in the morning.”

He listened as Ruby wished Qrow a good night and then waited until he heard the bedroom door shut tight before he loosened his grip on Qrow.

“Chloroform?” he said. “Really?”

“It was just a prank,” Qrow said, but he was grinning and James couldn’t help shaking his head.

“You are a menace,” he said, and Qrow pushed himself against James.

“I am,” he said, voice low. His hands slid down James’ chest to tug at the hem of his shirt. “Want me to show you how much of a menace I can be?”

James caught his hands and pinned them behind Qrow’s back. “Later,” he said, “when you’re not sleep-deprived and your niece isn’t here to hear us.”

Qrow pouted and let his head thump against James’ chest. “Spoilsport,” he grumbled.

“Hardly, I just don’t want Ruby calling the police when she hears you screaming.”

Qrow tilted his head, the beginning of a smile creeping across his face. “Screaming, huh?”

“Loud screaming,” James said and started walking them backwards to their bedroom. “You might even lose your voice.”

Qrow chuckled. “I suppose I can wait a few hours.”

“I know you can,” James said, and then closed their bedroom door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anipendragon asked: “Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2AM?”


	30. Zip Me? - Crime Dads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Crime Dad

Roman cursed under his breath and tugged at the zipper running up his side. The damn thing was stuck. Again.

“Junior,” Roman called, “I’m stuck.”

“Again?” Junior called back, and Roman gritted his teeth.

“Yes, _again_ ,” he said, and he heard Junior laugh and then his footsteps as he came down the hall.

“Why did you buy that shirt again?” Junior asked, as he reached for the zipper.

“Because Neo said it looked good,” Roman muttered. “And the zipper didn’t stick in the store.”

“Clothes always work when they’re in the store,” Junior said, and tugged at the zipper. “And least that’s what my girls always said.” The zipper slid down half an inch. “You should try returning this.”

“It was the last one they had left,” Roman said, and grunted when Junior jerked the zipper down. “Careful!”

“Roman,” Junior said patiently, and slid the zipper down even more. “I’ve helped unzip you how many times now? I know how to be careful.” He tugged steadily on the zipper and finally reached the bottom of the shirt. “There,” he said, sounding satisfied. He pushed the edges of the shirt forward until it was almost falling off Roman’s arms. “Much better,” he growled, and Roman shivered when Junior’s hands traced down his shoulders, nails scraping across his skin.

“Junior?” Roman said, and twisted his head until he could see the glimmer in Junior’s eyes. “My shirt’s going to get wrinkled.”

“I’ll iron it,” Junior, and then his mouth was on Roman’s throat, licking and sucking and Roman let his head fall back with a groan; the shirt slid from his hands to pool on the floor. Roman didn’t pay it any attention as he turned to twine his fingers through Junior’s hair.

“It might take some time,” he murmured. “It’s low heat only.”

Junior nipped at Roman’s bottom lip. “Trust me, Roman, I know all about being patient.” His hand slid down to Roman’s butt and he cupped it firmly, fingers digging in.

Roman grinned and kissed him. “Yes, you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironwoodisbae asked: “You wanna help me out of this ___?” (Insert article clothing here.)


	31. Pleasant Touch - Crime Dads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Crime Dads

“I love your hands,” Junior said. He tangled his fingers through Roman’s and kissed the back of his hand. “I don’t know if I ever told you that.”

Roman leaned against the counter, content to leave his hand in Junior’s. “I don’t think you ever did.” He grinned wickedly and waggled his eyebrows at Junior. “I know you like my mouth,” Junior flushed and his fingers tightened around Roman’s. “But you never said anything about my hands.”

Roman looked at their fingers; Junior’s hands were so much larger than his, callused from years of fighting and the hard work that went into running a bar. Roman had calluses too, but not like Junior’s. Junior’s hands were honest hands. He didn’t have the hands of a criminal.

“Mm,” Junior hummed softly, and brought his other hand up to trace the bones of Roman’s wrist. Roman shivered, felt the hairs on his arm rise at the gentle touch. “I should have.”

“You could always make it up to me,” Roman suggested. He cocked his head pointedly at the hallways leading to their bedroom. “Show me how much you love them.”

“Roman, all I want is your hands on me.” Junior looked at Roman over the top of his hand and Roman felt the breath knocked out of him at the warmth pooling in Junior’s eyes. “It’s all I can think about.” Junior’s tongue darted out to lick at Roman’s knuckles. “Your nails running down my back as you scream, your fingers in my hair as you beg, your hands gripping my arms as I make love to you.” He dragged his teeth across Roman’s hand and Roman’s breathing stuttered. “There is nothing more that I want.”

Roman licked his lips, cleared his throat; he opened his mouth and then stopped. “I don’t know what to say,” he finally said, and Junior pulled him close, his arm wrapping around Roman and holding him tight.

“That’s ok,” Junior told him, “You don’t have to say anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironwoodisbae requested: “I can’t stop thinking about your hands on me.”


	32. Sugar Coated - TaiQrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: TaiQrow

“I think it’s about time we stop avoiding the obvious.”

Qrow jumped in surprise and knocked the syrup off the table. Tai caught it easily and put it away in the pantry before sliding onto the seat across from Qrow. “I don’t know why we haven’t talked about this before.”

Qrow hastily swallowed his bite of pancake - raspberry with chocolate swirls, a Ruby original - and looked up at Tai. “Talked about what?” he asked cautiously. He had a sinking feel what this was about.

Tai gave him an unimpressed look and Qrow tried not to slump. So much for pretending innocence. 

“You. Me. How you want to fuck me, and how I wouldn’t mind that,” Tai said bluntly.

Qrow felt his cheeks flush. “And I thought I was the one who didn’t sugar coat his words,” he said.

Tai rolled his eyes. “Qrow, you’ve been living with me for almost three years. I’ve been giving you hints for the last year that I’d be perfectly alright if you decided to push me up against a wall and you haven’t gotten any of them.”

Qrow’s neck flushed; he picked up his coffee mug and took a large swallow, hoping it’d help hide that.

“I’ve made you dinner, taken you to movies, even brought you flowers,” Tai continued, “and nothing has worked.”

Qrow tried not to look at the vase of brilliantly coloured orange and yellow flowers sitting in the sunlight. 

“So I’ve decided to hell with being subtle.” Tai leaned in and slowly pushed Qrow’s cup down. “I want you to fuck me.”

Qrow held his mug tighter but didn’t bother to try and move it. There wouldn’t be a point. “I _want_ to fuck you,” he told Tai, and breathed in sharply when he saw Tai’s pupils dilate and his nostrils flare ever so slightly. “I just didn’t want to presume,” he gentled his voice, “not so soon after Summer.”

Tai blinked, took a deep breath, then shook his head. “You’re not presuming. And Summer…” he looked back at Qrow. “Summer wouldn’t have wanted me to wallow. And I’m not.” He grinned suddenly. “Instead, I’m going to see how much more convincing I need to do before you’ll drag me off to the bedroom.”

“Yours or mine?” Qrow asked, and Tai laughed gleefully. 

“Both,” he told Qrow, and tugged him in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironwoodisbae requested: “I think it’s about time we stop avoiding the obvious.”


	33. Mario Kart Madness - Crime Dads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Crime Dads; Qrow makes an appearance

“You’re going to fall off,” Junior warned, and Roman cursed, frantically trying to steer his player away from the edge of the road.

“Aww, come on,” Qrow whined from the floor next to Roman. He slid his character - Yoshi, the only one he _ever_ played as - around the corner and hit the speed boost, shooting past the other characters to take second place. 

“I almost had him there,” Qrow said.

“You wish you had me, you little green bastard,” Roman growled. He clicked a button and a banana peel popped up on the track, right in front of Yoshi. 

“Shit!” Qrow yelled, and tried to drift Yoshi around it. He’d almost succeeded when a red shell hit him from behind, flipping him over and slamming him into the track wall. 

Roman burst into surprised laughter and tilted his head back so he could grin at Junior, while still keeping an eye on the TV. “Thanks, love.”

Junior smiled shyly. “Anytime.”

“Rude,” Qrow grumbled under his breath. “Bad enough I have to put up with you lovebirds here, but you had to go and team up on me in the game too.” He glared at Junior and Roman out of the corner of his eyes. “So. Fucking. Rude.”

Roman tossed his head; his hair flipped up and then settled back into place. “All’s fair in love and war,” he told Qrow primly, and Qrow glared harder, while Junior chuckled softly behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ssswampert requested: "don't be fucking rude"

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://roguewolfprints.tumblr.com)


End file.
